The 1930 Map Game
It is the year 1930. The Nazi Party in Germany is gaining popularity and the USSR is developing, while colonial empires struggle about new colonies. Rules Basic Rules #We are going to limit the nations count to one because when a person gets two countries, they usually neglect one of them. #Treat others as you would wish to be treated. #Nuclear programs may start in 1940. The mods will decide who finishes through the chance algorithm and then common sense (which is not so common). #Keep technological development plausible. This means no robots fighting clones in 2020. #No handwavium, unobtainium or sillytech is allowed in the game. #No colonies in space until either 1990 or 2025 (It may be dependent on technological levels worldwide in-game). #One half year per day. #A UN will be created post-WWII. #For now, user name here is the mapmaker. #New turns start at 00:00:00 UTC or 7:00 EST. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #You may create proxies and use them in turns. #You can develop TWO of the following per turn (military, economy, infrastructure) #Until a player posts, all their diplomacy is to be decided by RNG. Moderator Rules #The number of mods is set and the mods are handpicked for their reputation as sane and plausible map gamers. #In the case that a mod leaves, the other mods will pick a replacement. #Mods must be plausible in their mod events and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless it is implausible. #Mods are moderated by the mods. #Mods can make up their own fancy titles. Client State Rules #You can not make stupid client states. This means that if you are France, you cannot make a puny client states to help in an algorithm. #No carving client states from your main nation, unless it is a location of great dispute (ex: Catalonia from Spain is OK). #Main nations can declare war on a nation that border a client states. Organization Rules #Anyone can create a terrorist organization, but anyone who is less than a primary power cannot use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, or to blow up seats of government. #Organizations are not allowed in algorithms (The US player cannot use the KKK when invading Canada). #Players can play as organizations around the start of the 21st century (2000-2001). Corporation Rules #Anyone can create a corporation, but it will on most accounts be limited by governments and international laws and regulations across the globe. This means, that a corporation cannot take control of the government of any one nation until the 2030s - 2050s time span. #Speaking of that latter sentence, corporations will not be playable until 2025. Off-World Rules #Nations must be able to organize an expedition before colonizing a planet. #An RNG will determine whether the journey is successful or not. This means that a manned expedition to a planet is prone to failure at any moment. #Due to planetary rotation, for the purposes of the Sol System, I shall use specialized software to determine time of journey. #For each type of mission, a certain technological level must be reached. Example: if you want to launch a manned Lunar expedition, then chemical rockets would be a wise option, but for interplanetary or interstellar distances, one would then have to focus on finding alternative methods to get anywhere. #All interstellar colonies are NPCs, should they be founded, due to a lack of communications with Earth, and vast distances from system to system. This means that Einstein's theory of relativity will apply when it comes to interstellar journeys. Earth Map Current Earth Map Moon Map Mars Map Definitions *Handwavium - Any technological device that violates the laws of physics. Ex. FTL Drives, Reactionless Drives, force fields, Anti-Gravity Devices *Unobtainium - Any exotic material that does not exist within our Universe. *RNG - Random Number Generator *NPC - Non-Player Character. Originally a term applied to characters that were not playable in video games, now extended to map game nations. Moderators Place your signature under here should you wish to be a moderator. With my approval, I will hereby bold it. *'Creator: '''QC *'High Moderator:' *'Moderator I:' *'Moderator II:' *'Moderator III:' *'Map-Maker: Revolution 9 *'''Vice Map-Maker: *'Second Vice Map-Maker:' *'Third Map-Maker:' *'Plausibility Checker:' 'Nations Bold 'means you have to have up to 1000 edits or a very experienced player. ''Italic ''means up to 500 edits or a experienced player North America *''Canada: *Mexico: *'''United States of America: *Costa Rica: *Cuba: *Dominican Republic: *El Salvador: *Guatemala: *Haiti: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Panama: South America *'Argentina:' *'Brazil:' *Chile: *Colombia; *Ecuador: *Paraguay: *''Peru:'' *Uruguay: *''Venezuela:'' 'Europe *'''France: **'North Africa: **West Africa: **Equatorial Africa: **Djibouti: **Comoros: **Madagascar: **Reunion: **Indochina: **Zhanjiang: **Guyane: **Guadeloupe: **Martinique: **New Caledonia: **Polynesia: *'Great Britain: '''QC **British Raj: **Gibraltar: **Burma: **Ceylon: **Mesopotamia: **Palestine: **Kuwait: **Bahrain: **Qatar: **Trucial States: **Oman: **South Arabia: **Cyprus: **Malta: **Sudan: **British Somaliland: **East Africa: **Gambia: **Sierra Leone: **Gold Coast: **Nigeria: **Rhodesia: **Swazi: **Lesotho: **Mauritius: **Seychelles: **Maldives: **Weihai: **Malacca: **North Borneo: **Solomon Islands: **Fiji: **Tonga: **Tuvalu: **Kiribati: **Pitacairn: **New Hebrides: **Christmas Island: **Cocos: **South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands: **Falklands: **Belize: **Cayman: **Jamaica: **Bahamas: **Antigua: **Montserrat: **Saint Lucia: **Barbados: **Grenada: **Trinidad and Tobago: **Guyana: *''Portugal: **Goa: **East Timor: **Angola: **Mozambique: *'Spain:' **Morocco: **West Sahara: **Guinea: *Austria: *''Czechoslovakia:'' *'Denmark:' **Faroe Islands: **Iceland: **Greenland: *'Germany:' *''Italy:'' **Libya: **Eritrea: **Italian Somaliland: *Belgium: **Congo: *'Netherlands:' **East Indies: **New Guinea: **Surinam: *Switzerland: Great showing. B23 (talk) 12:39, April 27, 2015 (UTC) *'Soviet Union:' **Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic: **Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic: **Uzbek Soviet Socialist Republic: **Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic: **Azerbaijan Soviet Socialist Republic: **Georgian Soviet Socialist Republic: **Tajik Soviet Socialist Republic: **Turkmen Soviet Socialist Republic: **Armenian Soviet Socialist Republic: *Hungary: *Romania: *''Yugoslavia:'' *Albania: *Bulgaria: *Greece: NathanialPrice *Poland: Revolution 9 *Lithuania: *Estonia: *Latvia: *Sweden: *Norway: *Finland: *Liechtenstein: *Andorra: *Monaco: *Vatican City: *San Marino: Asia *'Japanese Empire:' **Korea: *Mongolia (Soviet puppet): *Tuva (Soviet puppet): *Republic of China: *Siam: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Saudi Arabia: *Persia: *Turkey: *Yemen: Africa *Liberia: *Ethiopia: *South Africa: Oceania *Australia: *New Zealand: Terrorists (Currently Unavailable) Corporations (Currently Unavailable) Independent Planetary Colonies (Currently Unavailable) The Game 1930 The Game will begin once we get 10 active players Category:Map Games